Tales of a Highschool Chick
by XVelveTxRaiNxDropSx
Summary: How 'bout we make a deal? That we wont stop holding on, no matter how big life’s kill. No matter what. Because I promised you baby. That I'd never hurt you like that again...never again. But instead I thought of how much you love me...


Tales Of A High School Chick

Summary:

How 'bout we make a deal?  
That we wont stop holding on,  
no matter how big life's kill.

No matter what.  
Because I promised you baby.  
That I'd never hurt you like that again...never again.  
But instead I thought of how much you love me...  
and decided upon this rhyme.  
Because I know you don't want me to hurt any more.  
So I sit here alone...  
and watch as my tears fall soundlessly on the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One-SHADOW

------------------------------------------------------------------  
I sat alone again, swinging on the same old wooden swing like I always did at break. While all the others laughed and talked to one another, I would presume to my normal place. The same wooden swing next to the same grey-barked tree. My lips, constantly feeling as if they were sewn together. I had no one to speak to, and even if I did, I'm sure they wouldn't stay for long.  
I would day dream, too. I would day dream of someone willing to stay with me. Someone to sit and talk, and relate to everything. It's all I wanted. My deepest desire was that very thing and sometimes, at the strangest times these desires come true. As did mine.

My teacher cracked her ruler against the black board, indicating for everyone to silence. I glanced up from doing nothing and waited for her to speak.  
"We'll be getting a new student sometime today." She announced. I faced my eyes down words the ersatz wood on the desk. I figured this new student wouldn't be anyone that would have interest in me, so I made my ears stop listening as I drifted to my fantasy world again. Maybe there was hope. Maybe this new kid would be someone to care for me? I didn't think so. Every time there was a new student, he or she wouldn't even know I existed. But maybe, just this one time.

"Mikan Sakura! Pay attention!" My day dream seemed as if it shot away from my mind as soon as the teacher slapped her ruler on my desk. My emerald eyes looked up at her, not moving any other bone in my body. "At least say hello to the new student!" I moved my whole head now, my heart racing as my teacher stepped away to get a good look. My cheeks turned a pale rosey pink as we locked eyes. He was handsome. His eyes were two different colors. One bright green, and the other a light blue. A strand of his shaggy raven hair fell in his face as he stepped in closer to me. A small smile grew upon her face. He then looked away as my teacher placed him in the back row. I watched as he set her things down and seat himself.  
"This is our new student, Natsume Hyuuga." My teacher affirmed, placing another part of the school bus-yellow ruler in her opposite hand. There was a small pause before she began to speak on again.  
"Natsume, would it be okay if we asked you a couple questions?" He shrugged, pulling up his striped black and gray sleeves.  
"I don't mind one bit." His voice, even though I know that sentence wasn't said to me, was so soothing, making my whole body tingle all over. My heart, racing faster and causing my hands grow sweaty.  
One of the blonde girls spoke up.  
"Are those your _real_ eyes?" she looked him over quickly as she smacked her gum loudly.  
I examined him as he nodded his head gently, speaking calmly and smoothly. "They are."

Another blonde clone questioned him as she re-did her already-messy ponytail. "Where are you from?"  
He smirked, sliding lower into his chair. For some reason, he was looking straight at me. I could feel the tingle on my cheeks spread across my whole face. I'm sure I was red by now.  
"...Wouldn't _you_ like to know..." He broke the gaze and looked back over to the girl, her face disappointed.  
"Alright, I think that's enough for now.." My teacher stepped to the front again, her grey hair bouncing. "Right now, it's break, so let's go."

I tried to avoid Natsume and slip past him. I quickly sat in the same place as usual and observed the reds and yellows of the leaves in the branches. They looked like fire when they were all together. I watched as one orangey leaf fell to the pavement of the ground. As that fell, I saw a figure standing there. It was Natsume.

He stood there watching me as he stuffed his hands into his pockets gently.  
"May I sit with you, Mikan?" He asked quietly, stepping in closer. I was too shy to answer. Oh God, I wish my voice would come through! I thought as a nodded.

He sat down, both of his luminous eyes looking at me.  
"Mikan Sakura is a beautiful name..." He said suddenly, leaning back a bit on the wooded bench swing. He glanced over at me, seeing if I was impressed or not. I swallowed hard, trying to pluck up the courage to speak.  
"...And I like your name..." I replied in a airy whisper.  
He smiled and let out a small chuckle. "It's not my real name." he admitted, putting his hands behind his head. "My real name is Zachary." He smiled some more, then shook his head. "I personally prefer Shadow."  
I sheepishly nodded, still trying to let my voice be heard.  
He knew what I was trying to do, so he patently waited.  
"So..." He began, but I cut him off on accident.  
"Why did you sit next to me!?" I abruptly questioned with suspicious eyes.  
"Because..." He answered coolie. "I know how it feels to be lonely."

Summary to be updated. NO FLAMES. Please give me some reviews. I don't know how long this story will be, but I'll try to write more when I get spare time. I hope you like it.


End file.
